If I Was Your Boyfriend Vol 1
by Oni Ten'nyo
Summary: There is a new girl in Natchez, Mississippi. She knows nothing of how crazy it is here; read as her life is taken for a spiral. (I know it sounds crazy, but I couldn't think of anything else.)
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Natchez, Mississippi is full of eccentric people. They don't always find something to do in this town but, when they do, they always make the best of what they have; it's either that or nothing.  
There are a few oddballs in the town. The most peculiar people in the town are the kids, more so, the teens. While going through their adolescence stage, they are going through hormones and changes in their mind and physical body.  
The teens of this town also have very bad luck. While going through an adolescence stage, they should be worried for their safety, right? They should probably just pray that they don't end up dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The New Girl

Dear Diary,

Today I am moving to Natchez, Mississippi. I am going to start my first year of high school there. I can't believe that my family and I are finally moving from Jackson and to a smaller town like Natchez.  
I hope mom and her fiancee,Rick Martin, come to their senses and realize that they can't get married until I am settled in this school and have all of my fees paid, and that she needs to help me find a job so that I can help pay for my college tuition. I am really starting to hate my mother, but I really miss my dad; why did mom have to cheat on him and then get the best lawyers in the state so she could flip the story around and get custody over me and win the trial. I will never forgive that bitch for that.  
A few of my friends have said that Natchez might be a small town, but it's dangerous as well. They said that the people there are not right in their heads. I told them that Jackson was the same way and that a small town couldn't be that bad. They couldn't be right about that, could they?

-Dana Amirayllis

It was August 20, 2013, the day that all the schools in Adams County had to open. Even though the kids of the town new that they would have to go to school sooner or later, they were enjoying their break.  
Adams County had many learning centers. They names went from Headstart, to Kid's College, to West Primary, to Frazier Elementary, to Mclaurin Elementary, to Morgantown Middle School, to Robert Lewis Magnet School, to Natchez High School, and many private schools.  
Most of the school's population of students went from nine-hundred and up. That is most likely why the grades are so poor; the teachers can't help all of them at once!

''Oh man, why couldn't they have given us a few extra days, ''someone moaned as he walked to school with his friend

''You idiot, you know that the summer is always this long, so get over it, ''his friend said

''I know, but still, Nicholas, you have to know my pain, ''he said to him

Nicholas shook his head, ''No, Shane, I have never felt your pain before''

Shane stuck his tongue out at him and focused on the other kids who were either walking or driving to school. He sighed a little when he saw the familiar faces of his fan girls, and some fan boys, as they smiled at him with hearts in their eyes.

'This is so boring, why did school have to start so soon, 'he thought

Dana narrowed her eyes at her mother when she giggled at another lame joke Rick Martin, her fiancée, had made. Dana's face twisted into one of disgust as they shared a kiss.

''Eyes on the road, please, ''she said interrupting them

Her mother turned around and gave her a quick glare before looking back at the road. Dana snorted and continued to look at the road out the window. All she saw was trees, trees, and small buildings.

'Just hurry up and let me out of this car, 'she thought, 'I don't want to see you two for awhile'

Dana grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the car.

''I'm picking you up today Dana, don't forget, ''her mother said

''I won't, ''Dana said and walk into the school

Dana walked to the principal's office to get her schedule. She was late for school, on the first day, because of her mother and Rick with their activities. She could only imagine what the teachers were going to think of her.

When she got to the front office, the secretary opened the door and gave her a big smile; she looked like a circus clown with all of her makeup on.

''Hello, are you the new student, ''she said

''Yes, I am, ma'am, 'Dana said

The secretary gave her her schedule, handbook, and student ID card. Dana nodded at her and walked out the door to her second period; she was late by thirty minutes.  
When she walked in the door, eyes were on her. Everyone was judging to see if she would be good enough to be in their cliché. The teacher smiled and walked up to her; she actually looked professional.

''Are you my new student, ''she asked

Dana nodded and walked into the class.

''Okay, class, ''the teacher said, ''This year we have a new student in Adams County; please give her your full attention''

She looked at Dana, ''So, what's your name, likes, dislikes, and what is your dream''

Dana stared at the class, ''My name is Dana Amirayllis, I like baking, reading, typing, and listening to music, I dislike boredom, miscalculations, and disorganization, and my dream is to be an anthropologist or novelist''

The teacher's eyes sparkled at Dana. She seemed to be an obedient girl with enough respect for adults as any student should have.

''Well miss Amirayllis, would you please sit in front of miss Jackson, 'the teacher said pointing to a blonde haired girl

Dana nodded, 'Yes ma'am'' and went and sat in front of the girl

The teacher smirked, 'Okay, class, time to learn health''

The entire class, except for Dana, groaned and took out there notebooks. Dana pulled out her things and silently waited for the teacher's instructions. The woman nodded and turned to the board.  
As the teacher wrote down the notes, and their homework assignment, Dana wrote them down with exceptional speed. Some of her classmates marveled at her handwriting and her speed.

Adolescence in Teens

Adolescence-The life between childhood and adulthood.  
Puberty- The time when you start developing physical characteristics of adults of your gender.  
Hormones- Glands that help regulate many body functions.  
Peers- People in your age group.  
Community Service- Volunteer programs whose goal is to improve the community and the life of its residents.

Please write a paragraph explain why teens go through the adolescence stage. This is due tomorrow when you come in the classroom.

When she finished writing down the notes, the bell rang. As others rushed to finish their work, Dana put her things away and walked out the door when the teacher dismissed them. Dana looked at her student ID card and saw that her locker number was 256, and followed the numbers on the lockers in a fast haste so not to be late for class.  
When she found her locker, she saw two girls in front of it glaring at her; how they knew it was her locker she had no idea. She walked up to them with no emotion on her face what so ever.

''May I help you, 'she said them

They looked at each other for a second before looking back at her.

''What's your problem, ''one of them asked

Dana gave them a confused look, 'What do you mean''

''What she means is what's with all the proper talking, 'the other said

''I was raised that way, 'Dana said to her

The first girl laugh, ''I don't care how you were raised, just listen to me''

Dana just stared with bored eyes; these two seemed like groupies anyway.

''Stay away from Nicholas Mires, as his girlfriend, Faith Lewis, I forbid you from even looking at him, 'the girl known as Faith said

Dana gave her a small chuckle, ''I don't know who that is, and I don't care; could you move away from my locker, please''

Dana moved towards her locker but the other girl stopped her; she just repeated what the first one said.

''Whoa, wait a minute, as the girlfriend of Shane McGraw, Tyesha Wallace, I forbid you from looking at him as well, 'the girl known as Tyesha said

Dana rolled her eyes, ''I don't care about him either; I'm about to be late for class, so can you move now; all of this mindlessness''

Dana walked up to her locker and opened it. She put away the things she didn't need and got her technology class supplies ready; she also put her ID card in her purse.  
Dana locked her locker and walked away from the two crazy girls. She had a feeling that those two were going to be a huge pain in the ass sooner or later; they always are

'Crazy as fuck, 'Dana thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Nicholas Mires

It was sixth period and Nicholas was in a load of pain. He groaned when his coach gave the class twenty more laps around the medium sized field; some of the students were walking instead of running. They were already in the sixties with their laps and his legs were starting to give out on him.

'Damn it, 'he thought, 'I wish I could stop, but I don't want a zero; I have to keep my grades up'

Forcing his legs to do the impossible, Nicholas ran the twenty laps in five minutes flat. The entire class, even the coach, was looking at him like he was an alien. Then, after two minutes, they busted into cheers and laughter. Some guys patted him on the back and the girls just swooned at him; they were doing that anyway.

Nicholas smiled when the coach came up to him.

''Good job son, go to the showers to wash up, and. after that, go get something to eat and go home; you don't need to this elective anyway; I'm pretty sure that you have enough credits, 'the man said

Coach turned to the rest of the class, 'Well, what are you waiting for, do your laps''

The class cried out and began to do their laps again. The coach smiled at Nicholas as he trudged to the showers.

'Hard working boy, 'he thought

''God, that feels good, 'Nicholas sighed when the hot water cascaded down his back

Nicholas closed his eyes and thought about what club he would join this year. He could do band again, get that scholarship he's always wanted, or he could sign up for the out of school karate class; he could just do both and be happy. Nicholas sighed and dropped the subject for now.

''I should be relaxing, not worrying about school, ''he sighed

Nicholas froze when he heard the door to the shower room open. He was sure that he had put the occupied sign up, why was someone coming in? Nicholas turned and screamed when he saw who had come in.

''F-faith, what the hell are you doing here, 'he shouted as he cover his privates and his eyes from her underwear clad body

''Come one, Nicholas, ''Faith cooed and started closing the gap between them, ''I just want to have some fun''

''Well, I don't, ''Nicholas said pressing himself to the wall, ''Get out of here''

''But why, 'she said, 'I'm your girlfriend, aren't I; girlfriends and boyfriends do this all the time''

''You are not my girlfriend, ''he shrieked, ''Somebody help''

Faith grinned, ''I locked the door''

Nicholas shivered when he felt Faith up close to him. He never knew why this crazy chick would stalk him almost every day; didn't she know he didn't like her?

''F-faith, I'm going to press charges on you, ''he said praying that would work

''My daddy has money, so I don't care, ''she smirked leaning in to kiss him

''Somebody help me, ''he shouted

Shane sighed as he walked to his last period of the day; he had a lot of things to do when he got home. He thought about the new girl that was in his second period class.

'She's weird, that's a fact, 'he thought

Shane stopped in front of the restroom and walked inside. He went inside a stall and pulled his pants down. When he finished he pulled his pants up, flushed, and opened the stall door.

''Hello, Shane, 'someone said

Shane screamed, ''Ahh''

Tyesha giggled, ''Shane, you're so funny''

''Tyesha, what the hell are you doing in here, this is the guys restroom, 'Shane yelled hoping someone heard

''Why does that matter, I'm your girlfriend aren't I, ''Tyesha pouted

''No you're not, you're just insane, get out of here, ''Shane said as he backed away from her

Tyesha smiled and started to walk up to Shane causing him to back up more and fall on the toilet. Shane looked around frantically looking for a way out of this. Finding none, he looked Tyesha in the face.

''Tyesha, ''he started, ''I'll charge you for rape, stay away from me''

''Faith's my friend, so I don't mind, charge away, ''she said closing what was left of the gap between them.

''S-s-somebody help me, ''He shrieked

''Faith, please, please stop this, ''Nicholas said close to crying

''Let's have some fun, 'Faith said rubbing herself against him

Almost out of breath, Nicholas screamed one more time, 'Please, help me''

''Scream all you want, no one's coming, 'Faith grinned devilishly

The was a bang on the shower room door, 'What's going on in there''

Faith tried to throw her hand over Nicholas's mouth, but he was too fast, 'Help me''

The man outside the door started to bang on it to try to open it, or knock it down. After about two minutes, the hinges on the door gave way, and the door flew to the door. The coach stood outside the shower room looking at the sconce with a confused look.

Nicholas pushed Faith away, 'Get her away from me''

The coach, finally understanding the situation, grabbed hold of Faith as Nicholas went to grab a towel.

''Thanks coach, 'Nicholas said hoarsely as he wrapped the towel around himself

''No problem, I was sweeping the gym when I heard a noise, that's when I remembered you didn't leave the shower room, 'the man said as he pulled out is phoned to call the police

Nicholas nodded and left out of the showers to get his clothes. As he was dressing, Nicholas heard the distant screams of Faith as she was screaming at him to let her go and sighed,

''That is one crazy chick''

As he walked out of the gym Nicholas remembered one important detail about that traumatizing experience he just went through.

'Tyesha wasn't with Faith, 'he thought

Running down the hall he cursed, ''Damn it, Shane, where are you''

''Shane, ''I screamed running down the hall

''Help, ''I heard from the boy's restroom

I recognized Shane's voice and kicked the door in. I almost puked at the sight I saw; Tyesha was trying, very hardly, to pull down Shane's pants.

''Nico, thank you, 'he said looking at the sky

Shane threw Tyesha down and ran out the door trying to keep his pants on. When Tyesha tried to get up, I slammed the door shut and locked it; she was banging on it a few minutes later.

''You okay, ''I asked Shane

''Yeah, as okay as I can be; what period is it, ''he said

''We've been screaming for awhile, school's over, ''I said

He gave me a _what- the- fuck_ face, ''Really, you were in trouble too''

I nodded, ''Yep, come on let's get the hell out of here''


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Ella Jackson

''Come on, it that all you got, ''someone screamed

The person pushed past her opponent and ran with the ball. When she got a clear shot, she kicked the ball into the goal, narrowly missing the goalie.

''Yeah, go get Ella, show those jellyfish who's boss, ''the girl's mother screamed from the stands

Ella groaned and made another goal just before the timer hit zero. As the buzzer buzzed, Ella was seeped up by her team as they saw that had won the game.

''Ella, go Ella, go, ''they shouted as they carried her to the gym

Ella grinned when they let her down and dumped the water cooler on her. They had just won their first game of the year because of her.

''Yet, Ella, that's my girl, ''Ella's mother screamed

Ella gave her mother a disturbed look, when in the world did she care about Ella's favoritism in sport and not ballet like she wanted her to; not that she listen to her mother anyway.

Ella mentally slapped herself, 'She just wants to be seen as a supporting mother'

Ella went to the locker room and quickly changed into her school clothes, ignoring the black hooded girl typing on her laptop; she could tell she was a girl because she could see her breasts. Ella put her backpack on the bench and walked out to the fields to see if her team wanted to celebrate on their win. As she walked outside, she saw that her team was gone and her mother was looking for her with a, fake, worried expression.

''Ella, are you okay, that water wasn't cold, was it, ''she asked

Ella gave her mother props for her unbelievable acting; it was unbelievable for her, for everyone else, not so much; her mother always did these kind of things when they were out in public.

'Yeah, yeah, just keep talking you narcissistic bitch, ''Ella thought

Ella sighed and walked away from her parents. She ignored her mother, very fake, constant screams for her to come with them to get something to eat and walked down the road to a small shack to get something instead.

''Can I get a chicken breast and a small salad, to go, please,'' she said to man at the window

He nodded and went to the back to get her order. Ella sat down on one of the benches and laid her head down on the table.

'I'm so bored, 'she thought, 'I love soccer but there's nothing to do in this town'

Ella lay like that for a few minutes before the cashier rang a bell, alerting her that her food was ready.

''Sorry for the wait, ''the man said and handed over her food

She paid the man and walked away. Ella walked to the park and sat on one of the benches. As she ate she watched as the children played around with their friends and siblings.

'Lucky, being a child is the best in the world,' she thought looking at one boy on the monkey bars

Ella was so entranced in watching the kids she didn't notice someone sit beside her; it was the girl from the locker room.

''You left this in the locker room, I thought you might want it back, ''the person said and walked away

When Ella snapped out of her trance, she saw her backpack sitting beside her. She looked around and saw no one; all she saw was the setting sun beaming at her.

''I guess I should go home...,''she said and got up

Ella saw a black figure behind a tree, she decided to ignored it for a moment and grabbed her backpack and started on her way home. She stopped for a minute before looking at the tree.

''Hey you, behind the tree, ''she started, ''Thanks for bringing me my backpack, if I see you at school we should hang out'' and walked away

Ella could have swore she heard them say a ''you're welcome'', but she shook her head in disbelief.

'There's no way, right?'

'She seemed like I should try to befriend her, but is she trust worthy'

I shook my head at my stupidity, ''You were only being nice, nothing more, she would never be friends with you''

I sighed as I looked at the now dark sky, ''I guess I should get home, not that my mother cares''

Pulling my hoodie over my head, I started on my way to my house where my mother is probably banging her fiancee; she always does that when I leave the house; it disgusting.

'Fuck my life, 'I thought


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Shane McGraw

''Sorry, I don't like you, ''Shane said as the girl smiled at him

Her happy expression changed to sadness and she ran away crying. Shane sighed as he turned around and walked to his second period; school started not long ago and he was already annoyed.

'That's the third girl this week that has asked me out, don't they get the hint that I'm not interested in girls like them, 'he thought as he walked in his class

As he got his supplies out, Shane saw the new girl walk in and took her in. She was wearing white jeans and a black hoodie, for as much as he could tell, with embroidered white wings on the back and small open zippers on the sleeves.  
She got out her notebooks, pencils, and, which surprised him very much, her Accer Aspire laptop. She turned it on and, she made sure no one was looking first so Shane ducked down, went to her diary and started typing.  
Shane knew that the school allowed laptops in the classrooms, they were going to try to use them to do work at some point but some of them kept getting stolen.

'She is weird, but at least she has feelings, 'he thought, 'That's hard to find around here'

Dear Diary,

So far I kind of like this school, but there are some things that I don't enjoy. There are two girls, Faith and Tyesha; they don't like me for some reason. They said to stay away from their boyfriends, Shane and Nicholas; don't they know that I don't know who they are? I just wish they would leave me alone before they really do something to mess with me.

-Dana Amirayllis

When my second period ended I went ahead to my third. When I walked in, my teacher was looking at me with a glare; just yesterday, she was congradulating me on my hard work.

''Ma'am, ''I asked

''Don't ma'am me, where is all of your work, ''she said

I gave her a confused look, ''My work; didn't I give most of it to you yesterday''

''Yes, your work, you e-mailed me and said that you would do your work that you didn't turn in''

''I finished all of my work, the only thing I had to do next was say ''hola'' to two of my classmates, ''I said

''Then where is your work, the rest of the class's is there, ''she said pointing to a basket on the counter beside the window

I walked over to it and began to rifle around in it to find my work. I flipped through all of the assignments and homework she had given us, and didn't see a single sheet that was mine; I know that I did all of my work; I always do all of my work.

''My work's not here, where is it, ''I turned to her

''I was going to ask you the same thing, ''she glared, ''I thought that you were a model student but I guess I was wrong; you didn't do a single worksheet, that's a zero average you know''

I tried to reason with her that I had done my work, but she still didn't believe me; I was wondering did she look for them anywhere else except for the basket. I didn't understand where a week's worth of work went away to; I didn't understand how anyone could have stolen my work in the first place; why only my work.

''Hey, Mrs. Dearing, ''someone said

I turned to see one of my classmates; I didn't care to remember his name. As far as I know, he isn't important.

''Hello, Mr. McGraw, what are you doing here, you don't have Spanish this year, ''she said to him

''I came to talk to you about these, ''he said handing me some papers, ''I saw two girls throw them away and went and looked at them when they left, they're for your class; this is their week's assignments''

I looked through the papers, that I now knew where mine, and silently thanked him for bringing them and not leaving them in the trash. I had a feeling that Faith and Tyesha had thrown my papers away to make me get an F for my class; I had to remember to check my other classes.

''Thank you, ''I said, ''This is my work''

I handed the papers to my, now completely shocked teacher and she looked through them.

''Oh, well since everything is in order, let's start class, ''she smiled as students started walking in

I shook my head as I walked to my desk, 'Why do I have a dumb teacher'

After school was over I went to my other class on the other side of town. I walked into the dojo and took off my shoes, but then I went into the changing room and put on a white t-shirt, some jeans, and some fingerless gloves, these are recommended by the teacher.

I walked out of the training room to see my greatest rival.

''Hey, Shane, how many times are you going lose today, ''Shivam said as he sat next to his friend Justice Morrison

I scowled at him as I went to the training room. I grabbed two pairs of weights and went to the arena where I knew Nico was waiting; he comes to the dojo first after school because he doesn't want to go home.

''Hey, Shane, ''Nico said as I threw him his weights, ''Shivam give you any trouble''

I shook my head, ''No, he's just trying to get me riled up''

''That's because he wants to fight you, and from him that's a complement since he's the strongest in the dojo, ''Nicholas said as he threw a punch at me when he got his weights on

I dodged to my right, ''I know, it's just that I don't like him''

Nicholas smiled at me, ''You two are going to be friends one day''

I smirked at him, ''In your dreams''

We trained for about an hour before calling it a draw; it always ends like that on school day; school is stressful and tiring to most people. Nico and I got cleaned up and changed into our regular clothes; we always keep shorts and t-shirts in our backpacks.

''Hey, you want to go to for a walk, ''Nicholas asked as we walked out of the dojo

''Yeah, ''I said, ''Let's go walk along the cliff for awhile''


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Framed

Dear Diary,

I think that it is time for me to stop using my laptop for a diary and start using a normal journal. I got a new book from a bookstore in the mall and decided that I'll copy all my entries into it and use it from now on. I am going to miss using my laptop, but I don't want it to get stolen by one of those girls at school.

-Dana Amirayllis

When I woke up this morning, I looked at my calendar with a huge yawn. This week was the week that we were going to be out for some weird tradition this town has; the break started for students as soon as school ended.  
I got up and went into my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and turned on the water to the tub so I could take a bath. When it was finished filling up, I stripped and slowly dipped myself into the water.

''Oh my, I needed this, ''I groaned as the hot water soothed my aching muscles

I stayed in the tub for about thirty minutes before I finally got out. I dried myself off and slipped into some black short-shorts, a black camisole, an ankle length crimson trench coat, it was fall and the wind was chilly, and some crimson and black boots.  
I sighed a little and grabbed my satchel from beside my bed. I put my diary, my laptop, my binder, my camera, and my pencils and pens into it and slung it over my shoulder.  
I walked out of my room, closed the door, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen where my mother was cooking breakfast, and smiling at her fiancee was reading the newspaper with his feet on top of the, very very expensive, granite counter top.

''Hey sweetie, you want some food, ''she said holding the skillet of eggs toward me

I ignored her and grabbed a green apple and an orange from the counter. I turned around and began to walk out the door when _he_ said something to me.

''Why didn't you answer your mother, ''he said looking up from his paper

I gave him a look of disgust and snorted at him as I walked out the door. He should know not to converse with me; he knows that I hate him.

'I don't care if you are my mother's fiancee, you will never be my father'

I went to the park to calm my mind, I always go there when I have nothing to do or have a bad day; sometimes I go to one side of the school and cry out my frustration.  
I sat down on the edge of the koi pond and stared at the gold and black fish that swam around. I pulled out my camera and took a few pictures of them.

''Sometimes I wish I was a fish; be able to go where I want to go at any given time, ''someone said

I turned around to see the girl I had brought that backpack to; she was wearing a white camisole, white and blue shorts, and blue hightops. She was smiling at me.

''Oh, hello, nice to see you again, ''I said as I took some more pictures

''I know this is a weird question, but do you wish you wish you were a fish, ''she asked

I shook my head, ''No, I wish I was a bird, then I could fly as far and as high as I wanted with no one to stop me''

She smiled, ''I can understand that, ''she turned around, ''I'll see you around, and thanks for bringing me my backpack''

I nodded and took my journal out of my bag; I began to scribble down how my day has gone so far; I would do this everday ever since I got the thing from the mall bookstore.

Dear Diary,

My day is going very normal so far. I came in contact with that girl again, and I think that she could be a good friend; I won't do it right away though, I still kind of don't trust her.  
I wish that my mom's fiancee would just shut the hell up and dump her already, I know that they've done it about twenty times now, why does my mom have to be so idiotic that she can't see that he doesn't care about her?

-Dana Amirayllis

I left the park when I finished writing, and decided to go get something to eat. I stopped at a little building, it was a fast food restaurant by the Mississippi River, and went inside; I was lucky because breakfast ends in ten minutes.  
I ordered egg whites, toast, garlic sausages, and a black coffee to go. I loved the price, it was only 3.59. I paid and went over to the side of the restaurant and sat at one of the cafe tables.  
As I ate, I stared at water, the way that the whirlpools swirled amazed me. I was so entranced in them that I didn't notice that someone had come up to me until they grabbed my shoulder roughly.

''What in the-''I looked at the cop

''Did you hear me, ''the man said

I shook my head, ''No officer, I was thinking too hard, could you please repeat''

He set a hardened glare upon me, ''I said stand up''

I complied and the man pointed to the side of the building, ''Up against the wall, now''

I nodded slowly and let the female cop beside him pat me down. This was the first time in my life that I had gotten frisked by a police officer; this was the first time that I had seen a police officer in real life.

''She doesn't have the drugs on her, ''she said making me look at her

''What drugs, ''I asked, ''I'm afraid you have the wrong person''

''You can drop the act, kid, ''the male said, ''We got a tip that said you're the person we're looking for''

The female cop took out a pair of handcuffs and clamped them down on my wrists. I didn't struggle as they walked me to the car, and sat down as the woman instructed me to.

''We're going downtown to the station, so don't try any funny business, ''he said as he started the engine

I looked out the window as we drove off. I wasn't scared because I knew I didn't have, or do, any drugs. I had a feeling that someone set me up, and I knew that that person was most likely Faith Lewis.

'I hate this place, 'I thought, 'Why did my mother want to come here'

I grinned as I walked to my beloved's house. I knew that my plan would work, but I had to get his mother to believe me; that woman loves to gossip so this will be all over the town in no time.  
I rang the doorbell and slid on my _scared_ face. I had to make this as believable as how you can get struck by lightning if you run outside with a long metal pole when it's a storm going on.

His mother opened the door and gasped when she saw my face, ''Faith, honey, what's wrong''

I ran into her arms and gave her the sob story of a lifetime, ''Oh, it was horrible, I was walking through an alley when the new girl at my school attacked me, she was smoking and she scratched me and burned me with her cigarette, ''I cried showing her my arm

She threw her hand up to her mouth and gasped, ''Oh my goodness, what is that''

I sniffled, ''She did that to me, and she said I was going to mess up her deal''

She frowned, ''She was trying to get drugs, honey, come inside, I have a first-aid kit''

I nodded and walked into the house. I sat down on the couch and watched as Mrs. Mires walked down the hall. She came back five minutes later with the first aid kit and patched up my wounds.

''I'll be right back honey, I got to make a call, ''she said

I nodded and waited till she was gone. I got up and silently snooped down the hall to her room; I have done this many times before. I looked into the door and saw Mrs. Mires on the phone.

''Aecia, Faith was attacked by a classmate, I think that that girl might have been looking for drugs; I'm going to call the police, ''I heard her say

I grinned and walked back to the living room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

''Hello, police department, how may I help you''

''I have some tips on some drug addict, I know what she looks like but I can't come to the station, ''I said

''I'll get a sketch artist and you can speak on the speaker''

''Okay, thank you, ''I said

'I got you now, bitch'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''Is this you, ''the officer asked me pulling out a photo

''Somewhat; yes, ''I answered

''We have a witness that says you were in possession of drugs, where are they, ''the man glared

''I have never done drugs in my life, I'll take a drug test just to prove it, ''I said casually

''You are in no position to make demands, ''he screamed

''I did not make any demands, I only stated a suggestion, ''I said

''That mouth is going to get you in trouble kid, ''the female said

I shrugged, ''Oh, well''

At that moment my mother kicked the door in; she looked furious. She looked like a rotweiler on with rabies; sometimes I think that she might be a decendent of them.

''Dana, how could you do this to me, ''she growled, ''I thought I raised you better''

I listened to her rant to the officers about how she tried to do her best for me as a single mother for about five minutes; all she said was a load of pure crap.

I laughed and gave her a harsh glare, ''You raised me better, for your information, my dad told me how not to use drugs while you were having an affair''

She snorted, ''Well he must have not told you much, you still did it, I found cigarettes in your room this morning''

''That's because you and Rick were having sex in my bed last night before I came home, don't lie to me and say you didn't; why do you think I don't have sheets on my bed anymore, ''I said, ''I had to wash the stains out of them more than once''

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I knew I had won this fight the minute I mentioned that man; her mind has been completely twisted by his so called sweet nothings that he whispers into her ear all the time. I was just waiting for the day that he would stab her in the back.

''What is going on, ''the female cop asked

I ignored her and stared into my mother's eyes,

''You have no reason to beret me; not after what you did, ''I growled

I turned towards the male cop and gave him a look that rivaled the devil, ''Give me a drug test so I can show this woman, and you all, the truth''

The man looked scared for moment before coughing into his hand, ''Very well, we will give you a drug test''

I looked down, ''Good''

'I am really starting to hate this town'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Alone

''Oh Rick, you're so funny, ''my mom giggled as we drove down the road

I sneered at the back of her head and looked out the window. We had just left the police station when we, I mean they, saw that my drug test was negative. After that I had to listen to my mother's constant laughter on our way home.

''There once was a very rich man who had the shaggiest of hair in the country; one day he was walking his dog and the collar broke and the dog ran off. The man searched everywhere for the dog, but he couldn't find him. The man stopped and asked a civilian did he see the dog anywhere and the man replied, ''Dear sir, the dog is on your head, ''Rick lamely joked

My lips curled into form a look of disgust as my mother laughed like a hyena. I growled a little when they kissed again and flew to the front of the car and turned the radio up to its highest volume.  
The car swerved as my mother held her hands to her ears. Rick turned the volume down and quickly turned around to give me a quick glare before turning back to my mother.

''Keep your hands to yourselves, ''I said

My mother snarled at me through the rear view mirror, ''Dana, we are adults, we can have fun if we want to''

''Not while I'm around, ''I said glaring straight in the eye

''Did your father and I not teach you anything, respect your elders, ''she screamed

The car swerved a little more and my eyes widened, ''You and dad, there was no you and dad, you cheated on him, you whored yourself out for this bastard, ''I screamed pointing at Rick

''Dana, ''she screamed, ''Rick is going to be your father in a few months, you better respect him''

''No, I won't, ''I shouted, ''You take me away from my father and expect me to respect one of the people responsible for it; I hate Rick and I especially hate you''

My mom swung her head around at me.

''Jasmine, ''Rick screamed just before we were hit by something

The impact was grusome. The car was thrown down the road and into a light pole. I gasped as glass from the car pierced my back; I coughed blood and lay silently against the door of the car.  
I looked up and saw the full moon shining down on me. I reached my hand up, it was shaking as I did so, too it like I could actually touch. Then my arm became numb and I could no longer feel it. Before I passed out I heard the loud sound of sirens.

'Am I going to die'

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. I tried to get up but pain immediately racked my body. My heart monitor started to beep like crazy, and two doctors came in to see what the problem was.  
When they touched me, I started to struggle against them. They called in some nurses to restrain and sedate me so that I could calm down for awhile so I wouldn't injure myself further.

''That poor girl, ''the nurse whispered to the doctor

''I know, to be the only survivor of that crash, ''the doctor said back

As I slowly lost consciousness, my widened eyes closed.

'Mom, 'I thought

Guilt suddenly filled my head, it was circling around my brain like a cobra.

'I killed mom'

I imagined what happened before the crash; it only made the guilt stronger.

''Dana, ''she screamed, ''Rick is going to be your father in a few months, you better respect him''

''No, I won't, ''I shouted, ''You take me away from my father and expect me to respect one of the people responsible for it; I hate Rick and I especially hate you''

My mom swung her head around at me.

''Jasmine, ''Rick screamed

Tears rolled down my face just before I fell asleep. I knew after this my life would never, ever, be the same.

'My mother is dead because of me, why am I the only one to survive; oh, I get it now, God must hate me'

I was discharged a few days later and given some crutches to get around and some doctor's notes to give to my teachers; when the glass pierced my skin it hit my spine so I have to use crutches until I get better. It took me a few minutes to get used to them, but soon I was going down the road with no emotion on my face what so ever, and, this time, I wasn't pretending so people would leave me alone.  
When I got home, I took a quick bath and changed into my school clothes. I grabbed my suite cases and duffel bags and packed up all my stuff, and some blankets and pillows, as well. After today, I was going to sell this house so I could get an apartment; I didn't care that I was too young, I was going to live by myself.  
When I was ready I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. On the way to school, I listened to the whispers of the adults as I went by; I was pissed to say the least.

''Did you hear, she attacked Faith''

''I heard, they say she's a drug addict too''

''I wonder where she came from''

''Didn't her parents teach her any better''

That stopped me in my tracks; no one was going to insult my parents and get away with it.

''Why don't you people mind your own damn business, ''I growled causing them to look at me, ''For your information, my mother cheated on my dad and got a divorce; my mother died in a car crash last night so don't you dare disrespect the non-living''

They all slowly took the information in as I left them to their thoughts; even though they were voicing their opinions, I wasn't going to let them bad talk my _dead _mother like that.  
By the time I made it to school, I was late for first period. When I walked into the room, everyone gave me a look of disgust. I ignored them and went straight to the coach and gave him one of my doctor's notes.

When I turned around he put his hand on my shoulder, ''I know you didn't do it, sit in the bleachers until your back is healed, ''he whispered

I nodded and did as I was told. I sat down far away from the class and took my journal out of my bag as coach told the class what to do for the day; I was kind of glad I was hurt because they had to run around the field again.

''Coach needs to sit his homeless ass down; I hope his fiancee knows what she is getting into when he shows her where he lives ''I heard someone whisper to another person

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Faith whispering to Tyesha about the coach and how, even though it wasn't his fault, he didn't have a house only a one bedroom, bath, and kitchen, which made me wonder how she knew, apartment.

Turning back to my journal I began to write about what has happened so far and what I was going to do next.

Dear Diary,

Just last night, My mother breathed her last breath as an 18- wheeler crashed into our car and killed her and Rick instantly. I, sadly, was spared as only a piece of glass pierced my back and left me slightly paralyzed; I know have to use crutches for awhile.  
I am going to see my house, I cannot bear to stare at the walls of where my mother once stood against screaming at me; even those times I am going to miss. I heard that coach is living in a small apartment and that he is getting married. I am going to try to get him to change living areas with me; I hope that he will go along with me.

After class was over, I trudged over to coach. He was writing down the grades for the class when I spoke to him; he immediately looked up at with a curious look.

''Coach, ''I said, ''I need to talk to you about something important''

He nodded and led me to his office and helped me sit down in one of the chairs.

''What is it, ''he asked

''I heard that you live alone, and that you are getting married, and I want to make a compromise, ''I stated

He raised his eyebrows at me, ''What''

''Trade me your apartment for my two story house, ''I said

I looked his straight in the eye as he thought about his answer. He sighed and looked at mine as well when he had it.

''You got yourself a deal''


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Faith Lewis

After I left Nicholas's mother's house, I happily skipped down the road. I met up with Tyesha at Mcdonald's and shared the story of my success. We laughed as we knew that that girl's reputation was ruined and that she was no longer a threat to our boyfriends.

''Good job, Faith, ''Tyesha exclaimed as she bit into her Big Mac, ''That bitch is out of the way''

''I know right, now Nicholas won't have any second thoughts about dating me; that girl should have never come here, I see the way Nicholas looks at her, ''Faith said

Tyesha snorted, ''He probably thinks she's weird or something, boy are so strange''

''I know right''

Without their knowing, Tyesha and Faith were being watched.

'Just like those two to ruin someone like that, 'someone thought

The person walked out of the restaurant and went to her home. When she walked in, she was greeted by her butler.

''Hello, Miss Gotti, how was your day, ''the man asked her and handed her a glass of wine

''Thank you, Steven, ''she said and walked to her room

''Your welcome, Miss Gotti, ''he said

''Damn, I'm tired, ''I said as I hopped on my bed

Today had been very stressful for me. I had to spend seven hours with kids that I despise and I can't even contact my friends because my cousin stole my charger, and now my phone is dead.  
I still hate that my dad, Guy Gotti, made me, Kerria Gotti, move to America, to this god awful city of Natchez, and leave all of my friends in Italy; I wish that they all could have come with me but my dad didn't want to spend that much money, the cheap bastard  
My dad was a mafia boss; he didn't take shit from anyone or anything. If you borrowed, money from him and he didn't give it back you might as well dig a grave, stand in front of it, and blow your brains out right then and there, or he'll do it for you.  
My dad was very protective of me, if a boy asked me out they would go missing for a week, if they touched me they would go missing for month, and if they kissed me on my hand, and especially my face, they weren't coming back, ever.

''Hey, you in here, Kerria, ''someone said outside my door

I smiled up at the door, ''Yeah, I'm here, come on in Vinny,''

Vinny Vertalian was my best friend, he was also my crush. He was Italian, just like me, but we had different physical attributes from one another. He had light skin to my slightly dark, he had dimples while I had none, he had muscles to my slim form, and he also had short black hair to my mid-back black hair that was always braided.  
Vinny was the only one of my friends that could touch me with going missing for awhile; his dad and my father were very good friends. My dad said if I had wanted to bring a friend to America, I should bring Vinny because he found out the police were going to arrest his dad, which they did do after we moved.  
Vinny and I had little things in common. We both loved to train in karate, we were glad that this town had a dojo, we loved to drink wine, and, most of all, we loved to take out friends out for nights on the town; since my friends aren't here we tried to make some more, but the people here are kind of hard to get along with and some of them are total bitched, I also have very bad judgment of some people.

''Hey, why do you look so mad, some coked up whore mess with you again, ''he smirked at me

''No, I was thinking about the bitch, Faith, ''I said

He laughed, ''Like I said, coked up bitch''

I grinned at looked at his arm, he was hiding something behind his back.

His grin widened as he held out a bottle of Liguria.

''You sneaky bastard, ''I mused, ''You got that from the winery''

He nodded, ''Yep, thought we drink for the loss of our glorious week that has now gone away''

''You suck up, give me the bottle, ''I said already reaching for it

''I got something else, ''he said

''What, ''I asked raising an eyebrow

''I asked the chief to make us some lasagna, ''he smiled

Lasagna, my most favorite food in the world; that, and my mother's meatballs.

''You jackass, come over here, ''I said

He walked over and I yanked the bottle from his hands.

''Sit down and let's drink, ''I smiled into his eyes

As we finished the first bottle of Liguria, I soon found out he had a whole crate; we weren't going to drink the whole thing today though. We still had school to go to.

''So, what did Faith do today, ''Vinny asked

''She ruined yet another kids reputation and was celebrating by stuffing her stomach with fast food; one day she is going to be as big as a house, ''I said as I tilted the bottle back

''Of course, ''Vinny sighed, ''That bitch doesn't know how to play fair and square''

''So who did she fuck with now, ''he asked

''It was the new girl from Jackson, I swear, she's seems a little crazy on the outside, ''I said

''One day, you two are going to be friends, ''Vinny predicted

''Yeah right, ''I said, ''So Faith just always likes to mess with people, always ruining their lives if she _thinks_ they're a threat to her''

''I know, ''Vinny said, ''One day she's going to piss of the wrong person and get the shit beat out of her''

''Maybe it'll be me, ''I laughed, ''I've always wanted to hurt that no good, selfish, bitchy whore''

''Just save some for me when you do it, ''Vinny laughed along

After our laughs, we continued to down half the crate of wine.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Safe

''She's so weird''

''She's always wearing black, doesn't she get hot'

''I could never be that boring, she doesn't do any sports''

''She's a freak''

''I hear that her mother died a week ago, I wonder if she had something to do with it''

''Of course she did, girls like her are always up to no good; she's just like the other girls in this school, and here I thought she was a model student''

I ignored all of their words and pushed the doors to the front of the school open. I walked off the campus and went down to my apartment where I dropped my backpack at the door, slammed the door shut, and ran to my bed to cry my eyes out.

'Why the hell does this happen to me, 'I thought, 'What did I do to deserve this'

I lay on my bed for a moment before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I stood and walked over to my, can't believe you can even call it that, kitchen, to my sink, and splashed some water on my face.

''Today was nothing, ''I mumbled to myself, ''I can get through high school on my own''

I wiped my face off and went over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, my black boots, my white and black beret, and my silver purse. I took a quick shower and got changed. When I was done, I grabbed my wallet and my keys and walked out of the door.  
I walked down the side walk and stared at all the people I went by as I walked in the opposite direction of them. I was just about to walk under the sign for McDonalds when I came across a familiar person.

''Oh, it's the bitch, ''she said sneering at me

I ignored Faith and continued to walk down the street; it seems that she didn't want that to happen.

''Hey, don't you dare ignore me, ''she said and ran to catch up with my speed walking form

I was so caught up at thinking about losing Faith so that she didn't figure out where I was going, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings; I was going to berate myself for that later. I was crossing the street to walk into the gate at the front of the bluff so that I could run through the millions of trees that are there when I heard a loud screech from someone's tires.  
I looked down the road and saw a runaway car with a few cop cars tailing it. I tried to get my legs to move so that I could run across the rest of the road but they wouldn't move. I closed my eyes as the cars got closer and closer to me. When I was sure that I was about to die, I let my legs go limb, already accepting my imminent fate.

''Look out ''someone yelled

I opened my eyes to see who said that, but all I saw was a black figure; then, I was laid out on the ground.

I was walking down the road to go to the mall when I heard a loud noise come from behind me. I turned around and immediately jumped out of the way of a speeding car and its driver made a left onto the sidewalk.

''What the hell, ''I said out loud, ''Can't a guy walk by himself without getting hit by a car thief''

I shook my head and continued on my way to the mall. I knew that police would soon come after whoever had stolen the car and bring them to justice; I really didn't care as long as I didn't get involved with it.  
I was about a block away from the wall when I saw someone standing in the middle of the road. I heard sirens and saw that the runaway car was heading towards her along with three cop cars.  
I knew that she would most likely be killed if all four for of the vehicles ran her over, I also knew that I was the only one in range that could get to her in time.

''Look out, ''I yelled and ran towards her

Her head turned to me jumped before I pushed her out of the way; the only thing I didn't think of was landing right on top of her.

''Shit, I'm sorry, ''I said to her

I looked at her face and blushed a little.

'When was the new girl so cute'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Secrets

''Nicholas, are you okay, ''Faith yelled as she ran up to us

I was in complete shock as, whoever this guy was, helped me up and checked me for injuries. He was very gentle with me.

''Are you okay, ''he asked me

I nodded and looked to the ground to hide the blush adoring my cheeks. I quickly made the emotion on my face dissipate and looked at him with a cold stare.

''Thanks, ''I said

''No problem, ''he said

''Who are you, ''I asked

''I'm Nicholas, but you can call me Nico, ''he said

I nodded and turned my head to Faith who was fuming as I dared to stare at her, not that he actually belongs to her, so called boyfriend.

''You freak, what the hell were you thinking, ''she screamed

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Nicholas, ''Thank you, I am in your debt''

I saw his eyes widen a little and smiled on the inside of my head.

''See you, ''I said and turned away from them

I began to walk back to my destination before that whole ordeal started. I smiled at the little memory of Nicholas just before I walked away; a darker blush soon came to my cheeks.

'He was kind of cute'

''Come on, Shane, that all you got, ''Shivam yelled

Shane groaned when Shivam delivered another axe kick to his side making him fall to the ground. Shane got up and quickly dodged to his left when Shivam tried to punch him the face. He growled when Shivam switched from his monkey pose to the tiger and quickly charged at him; he was determined to win this fight.

''Don't think I'm giving up so easily, ''Shane screamed at him and charged as well

Shivam and Shane were caught into a flurry of moves. It was like a dance competition and only one person was going to be left on the dance floor. They battle was brought to an end when the clock tower on the other side of the town hit five and started to chime. Shane and Shivam both stopped their attacks, both just centimeters from the others face. They straightened themselves out and glared each other in the face.

''Good match, ''Shivam said

''You too, ''Shane replied

Shane and Shivam shook each other's hand. They let go and went to grab their stuff. They both finished at the same time and met each other at the door.

''Same time tommrrow, ''Shane said

Shivam nodded, ''Yeah''

They nodded at one another and walked out of the dojo. They both went their separate ways to their own housing; both of them were thinking of the other opponent.

'Shivam is as strong as ever, I got to train harder if I want to beat him'

'Shane has gotten stronger; he may actually beat me one day'

When I got home, I closed the door and threw my backpack to the couch. I ripped off my weights and went to my room to put them up for the day; I was just going to get them out in a few hours.

''Hey Shivam, that you, ''Justice screamed from the kitchen

''Yeah, it's me, ''I yelled back

Justice and I had been living with each other for awhile. Ever since his parents had up and left without a trace, we had got an apartment for us to live in. I know that many people think that that makes us seem gay, but we were just friends who needed a place to stay; we were smart enough to know that it costs less money if we share an apartment.  
My parents had left me in Natchez as well; they went back home and left me here to fend for myself. After I heard that that had happened to Justice, I suggested that we should get an apartment together to save money.

When I walked into the kitchen, Justice was at the island eating some Lucky Charms.

''Hey, ''I said and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the pantry and cupboards

''Hey, ''he said eating his cereal

I grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes and poured them into my bowl. I got the milk from the fridge and slowly poured the milk in. After that I grabbed the sugar from the top of the refrigerator and poured it over the now wet flakes.

''Sugar addict, ''Justice grinned

''Shut up, ''I smiled

Even though I seem like an asswhole to some people, Justice can always see the other side of me, the real side.

''So, you and Shane duke it out again, ''he asked

I nodded, ''He's gotten stronger''

Justice smiled widened, ''He's going to beat you one day''

''I know, ''I paused for a second, ''I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet, he would need to celebrate with someone other than Nicholas''

Justice nodded, ''Yeah, he deserves one, so does Nicholas''

I smiled at him, ''They'll get one someday, I hope they find some happiness''

''I'm home, ''Nicholas shouted as he walked into his house

Nicholas took his shoes off and walked up the stairs to his room. When he got in, he set his backpack on the floor and jumped onto his bed;had just left the dojo and felt like he was about to pass out.

''Man, what a day, ''Nicholas groaned

Nicholas thought back to what had happened just two hours ago, he thought about the girl that he saved.

'She was hot, 'he thought

'She seemed like she had alot her mind, 'he sighed inside his head

Nicholas sighed and stood up. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Nicholas saw someone by the stove cooking something when he walked in; he already knew who it was though.

''Hey mom, ''he said and sat at the island

''Hey baby, ''his mother said as she stirred the cheese sauce

Nicholas smiled; his mother was cooking his favorite food. She was cooking baked fish covered in a cheese sauce with tomatoes and rice on the side. Nicholas also saw some of his mother's heavenly rolls to the right for him.

''Mom, what's the occasion, ''he asked her

''Oh nothing, ''she said, ''I'm just happy''

''About what, ''he asked cracking his head to the side

''That you haven't notice, until now, that you're going to be out of school in no time; I say this every year, ''she smiled

Nicholas smiled; he was going to be out of school soon; sooner than he thought. He would be able to see that girl around the town more often, but that would only happen if he went out alot.

'I hope I have the courage to ask her out, 'he thought

''Nicholas, ''his mother asked worried, ''Are you okay''

Nicholas nodded, ''Yeah, I'm okay mom, I was just thinking of going to the dojo tomorrow''

His mother sighed, ''You're started going to that dojo more after that week you kids got off from school, only God knows why you are''

Nicholas's shoulders slumped a little; not that his mother noticed.

'Yeah, 'he thought, 'Only God knows'

''Ella, dinner time, ''Ella's mother called out

Ella sighed and shoved her journal under her pillow. She walked out of her room and slowly trudged into the kitchen. When she walked in her family was already there eating their dinner.

'They didn't wait to say grace for me, ''she thought

Ella sat down next to her sister, Hailey, and began to eat her food.

''Ella, ''her mother said to her

''What, ''she asked

''I've been thinking, and with much consideration, I've taken you off the soccer team, ''she said

''What, ''Ella screamed at her

''Lower your voice, Ella, ''her father scolded

She glared at her mother, ''How could you do that without my consent''

She mother shook her head, ''I think that it's not fit for a girl, girls should be doing ballet like your sister; I've some classes set up for you''

Ella was seething, her mother always did things to make her angry, but she had taken it to far this time. Ella grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it causing the food to fall all over her mother.

''Fuck you, I hate you, I always have, ''Ella shouted at her

Ella ran out of the room ignoring her family's shocked faces.

Ella mother wiped some of the food off her face, ''What is with that girl''

Ella's sister shook her head, ''Maybe she's having her period''

Her father sighed, ''I sure hope not'

Ella stomped to her room in a fit of fury. When she got to her room, Ella slammed her door and locked it.

'They don't understand, they'll never understand, ''she cried in her head

Ella grabbed her jewelry box and snatched her key off of her dresser. She unlocked the box and stared at the silver knife that glinted at her.

'They won't ever understand, ''she thought as she picked up the knife

Ella slowly brought the knife down to her arm.

'They won't ever understand'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Stolen

I walked along the lockers of the school with a key in my hand; I was grinning like a model or an actor that has to do a dirty scene; the second one sounds the best.  
I came upon the locker I was looking for and jammed the key into the lock. I twisted it hard enough that the lock opened, but the key broke just like I wanted it too.  
I pulled out a book that was wrapped in dark red cloth. I yanked off the clock and stared at the shiny black book; I ripped it open and flipped through the page with a frown.

'Come on you bitch; I know you have something dirty in here, 'I thought

I made it to the last page and gasped at the odyssey of the words.

I growled and took my phone out of my pocket; I called Tyesha.

''Hey, how fast can you write, 'I asked

'I'll get you for this you stuipid bitch'

''Here, ''Tyesha said as she finished copying down the entire book

''Thanks, ''I said still glaring at the horrid thing

''What wrong, ''Tyesha asked

''Nothing, I just hate that stupid whore, ''I said

''Why, ''Tyesha asked

''She...she's going to take everything away from me, ''I said

''How, ''Tyesha thought outloud

''I just know, ''I snapped at her, ''I just know it; now shut up and do what I say''

Tyesha nodded, ''Fine''


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-End of the Year

It was finally the last day for school. The rest of the year had went by quickly for the students and they were getting ready to enjoy their summer break once again, though most of them had nothing to do.

''I'm finally going to be free, ''Shane cried

''Shut up, ''Nicholas said, ''I have a head ache''

''That's what you get for going to the dojo at 4 o'clock in the morning, ''Shane playfully scolded

Nicholas grinned at him, ''You know I have to get stronger''

Shane sighed at him, ''I know, just don't overdo it''

Shane wrapped his arm around his best friend as they walked to school; it was one of the ways that he knew to calm Nicholas down; someone always needs a shoulder to cry on.

'I know Shane, but I can't do that, 'Nicholas thought with a mental frown

'I need to help him; it's the best thing to do, 'Shane thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''I'll be able to work full time during the summer, John, ''Dana said to the guy on the phone

''Alright, I'll change your schedule and call you as soon as I can, ''he said and hung up the phone

Dana sighed and walked over to a bench, she had decided to stop by the park to make her call before she went to school; she had gotten up very early that day; school startedin two hours. She laid down on the bench and stared up the sky for a few minutes.

''I can't believe that the year went by so fast, ''she said to no one

Dana sighed and tried to get up, but she was stopped a black object.

''Whoa, ''she said

Dana looked at the black cat that was sitting on her stomach; it was looking her straight in the face.

''Meow, ''it purred

Dana smiled and scratched the cat behind the ears. The cat began to rub against her hand, purring the entire time. Dana played with the cat for about five minutes before picking it up and bringing its face up to her's.

''How about I take you home with me little guy, ''she said to it

The cat meowed one; taking that as a yes, Dana sat the cat in her purse, it was a small kitten.

''I'm going to name you Onyx, ''she said to the cat

The cat purred and curled up in the bag. For the first time, Dana smiled as she walked to her apartment.

'I have someone to talk to now, 'she thought, 'I have to hurry so I don't miss the last day; I really want to go'

Ella let out a sigh of content as she sank herself into the warm bath water. She decided to take a bath before going to school to calm her nerves down abit.

''I really needed this, ''Ella said to herself

Ella sank deeper into the water, she had been stressed the rest of the year and she couldn't wait until she could finally relax and take a bubble bath.

''I can't believe that the year went by like that, I didn't have that much fun, ''Ella mumbled

After her mother had taken her off the soccer team, Ella had spent her time writing in her journal more. She decided when she had turned sixteen she was going to get emancipated.

''I can't wait to leave this place ,''she said

'I wish that I had someone to share my pain with, she thought, 'It would make my life so much easier'

''Students, it has been an honor to have you all at our glorious school and to watch you all learn so gracefully, ''the principal said over the intercom

The students were listening very intently to the man, but they were actually looking at the clock though. They couldn't wait for the clock to hit 1 o'clock p.m.; that was the time that they were going to get out.  
The teachers sat in their chairs looking at the time on there cellphones with their faces polished with a look of pure glee. They knew that they would have to see those ''monsters'' for two months.

''I can not wait for the summer break to end so that I, and the teachers, can have the privelege to teach you all again, ''the man finished and got off

Dana, Nicholas, Shane, and Ella all sat in their homeroom classes silently thinking about what they would do for their summer break. Nicholas was going to train at the dojo with Shane, Dana was going to work at her job at the convience store and sign up for a karate class, and Ella was going to sign up for a judo class.

They all froze when the bell rang for the last time. They sighed and got up out of their seats and began walking out the door with the rest of the students. They looked out of the window in the hallways to the sun and thought,

'Three more years to go, I hope I can make it through them'


End file.
